


【影日】my lovely puppy

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, S&M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 我的狗勾
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 17





	【影日】my lovely puppy

雪纳瑞嘤嘤了几声，被人类关在了房门外，急得挠起了门板，肉垫在木地板上踩得哒哒响。  
里头的人铁了心不给它开门，低低的谈话声还不如小狗的撒娇声大，无情的人类好像很忙，没空陪它玩耍。  
人类的确很忙，忙着应付另一只小狗。  
影山靠在门板上，明知门外是一只什么也不懂的小狗，仍旧指尖一转，把门给反锁了。  
他的手肘虚虚地搭着门把，重心往后，下意识抬高了视线，盯着不属于人类的浅棕色的耳朵尖，挑了挑眉。  
“那是什么？”他问，目光下移，显得有些粘腻，拖拖拉拉地滑过耳朵根部蓬松的头发、因为紧张而抿直的唇瓣、做着吞咽动作的喉结、宽松的T恤和看起来软乎乎的肉垫。  
“听我说，”戴着肉垫手套的双手搭在身前的纸箱上，粉色的那面朝下，坐在地上的人仰头直视他，“是店家理解错了。”  
“理解什么？”  
“我只想买耳朵的……”声音越来越小，最后几不可闻。  
“日向，”影山抬腿，裤子上的被雪纳瑞勾出的丝线跟着飘动，停在纸箱旁，他蹲下身，垂眸观察半掩的纸箱，没有掀开，捡起已经被拆开的逗猫棒，带有羽毛的一头挑起黑色T恤的下摆，缓缓往上掀起，默了默，也许是做了个深呼吸，但视线受到衣服的遮挡，日向并没有看见，他语气平稳，仿佛正在判断下一球要朝哪去，“既然这样，为什么要穿。”  
黑色皮革藏在同色的T恤下，将饱满的胸肌勒紧，三条银色的锁链从皮革相接处朝中间聚拢，与环在乳粒外圈的圆环相接，圆环下方吊着一颗金色的小铃铛，逗猫棒轻轻扫过，两边的铃铛都发出清脆的声响。  
“小狗为什么要逗猫棒。”他认真地问道，似乎的确很不解。  
大出手掌不少的爪子一把拍开逗猫棒，T恤掉回腰间，对方试图拉了拉衣摆，可惜人类灵活的手指被困在爪子里，无论如何也抓不住单薄的衣物。他索性不管了，肉垫按着人类的肩，干脆破罐子破摔：“谁知道。”  
动作太大，圆环下的铃铛轻轻晃动，门口的雪纳瑞还没放弃，耐不住地朝里叫，影山扭头喊了声“安静”，叫声竟然收住不少，变成有些委屈的呜咽。  
“影山对小狗很在行嘛，”日向撇撇嘴，“它好像很喜欢你。”  
“是吗？”对方看着他的胸前的衣料。  
“那我呢？”前者推开纸箱，埋进他的颈窝，声音和说话时的潮气留在他的颈间，“我也很喜欢你。”  
说完伸出舌尖，舔了舔他的锁骨。  
后者身体僵了不到半秒，长臂捞过贴在自己身上的腰肢，用劲掼在地上，五指从对方的后腰拐到胯间，最长的手指贴着肌肤撩开T恤，衣物牵动了铃铛，被掀到胸部以上，手指渐渐收紧，扣着脆弱的脖子。  
掌心下方的喉结微微颤动，他用拇指顶住对方的下巴，迫使躺在地上的人昂首，胸部因为身体使劲而挺起，低声道：“你根本不算小狗吧。”  
日向张了张嘴，下巴被手指顶住而无法开口，眼神一错不错地锁住处于自己正上方的人类，他抬起腿，膝窝刚好卡住影山的肩头，脚后跟在脊柱上暧昧地摩擦，随后他将腿往身前亚得更低，有什么滚到了膝盖以上，圈着大腿。  
影山偏头，顺势吻了吻脸侧的大腿。  
再吻了吻环在腿上的项圈。  
皮革质地，中间是暗铜色花瓣的小雏菊，花心点着亮蓝色，锁扣搭紧后有些厚，不是人用来装饰的饰品——是宠物狗才会戴的项圈，外头的雪纳瑞也有，但没这个好看。  
项圈卡在腿上，作为腿环来说太过显眼了，影山叼着金属扣往后轻扯，左手接过了牙齿的工作，摘下了挂在小腿上的项圈。  
“现在呢？”充有棉花的爪子缠上他，日向说话时头顶的耳朵与地毯交缠，发箍淹没在发丝间，尖耳仿佛本来就从温暖橘色发间长出，主人一开口，它们便跟着小幅度地抖动。  
影山没应他，指尖顶开闭合的锁扣，圆环舒展为长线，蓝色花心的小雏菊覆盖喉结，锁扣再穿过打好的圆孔，他不着力地抚摸着项圈，低头在暗铜色的花瓣上留下一个吻，指节抹去吻的痕迹，刻下饰品的暗纹，再搔了搔前者的下巴。  
他上下打量了几次戴好项圈的日向，点点头，从箱子里取出细长的漆黑链条，锁扣无声地挂在项圈下，相反一头的皮制腕带则挂在自己的手腕上，接着像是判断界内还是界外一般地下定论：“现在是。”  
我的小狗。  
小狗需要一对机灵的耳朵，会发光且只看着主人的双眼，约束他的项圈，引导他的牵引绳——影山点点头，伸手穿过小狗的腋下将他抬起，铃铛“铃铃”地作响，很快就被相拥而盖住了，他的手心贴着对方的蝴蝶骨，另一手沿着笔挺的脊柱摸索。  
日向宽大的T恤下还穿着一条与腿根齐平的短裤，裤子的中间，尾椎的位置，有一条短短的尾巴。  
尾巴又白又圆，全是充数的绒毛，影山一手包住了，因为不够充实而手指交叠，他揉捏了半晌，似是觉得不耐烦，一口咬住对方的耳朵，一边磨着牙齿，一边从牙缝里挤出声音：“这不是小狗的尾巴。”  
分明就是兔子。他勒着短裤边缘，手臂自然下垂，裤子受力被扯落至膝盖，衣料下空荡荡的，什么也没穿。  
“小狗的尾巴呢？”影山问，半身的重量都倚在对方的身上，没了衣物和兔子尾巴，十指在饱满的臀肉上抓揉，将挺翘的臀部托起再放下，往两边掰开，牵扯中间的小口。  
日向有时候很不擅长对付影山的问题。就影山问“现在几点”时回答“九点十分”；影山问“你认识对面那个二传？”时，必须好好回答那个二传的信息；问“要怎么做”时，就直白地说自己希望他怎么做。  
因为影山很认真，问什么问题就要得到什么答案，令人无法敷衍了事。  
且有的时候，他的问题不会出声，类似于“不试试吗”、“不做吗”、“不过来吗”，全都转化成无声的信号，“试试”、“来做那个”、“过来”，比起询问，倒不如说是命令。  
于是他的下巴搭着日向的肩，胸膛抵着彼此，胸前的铃铛夹在中间，碾过紧实的肌肉，皮肤上多出凌乱的纹路。  
他问了好几次，够到纸箱里赠送的未开封的润滑剂，就着环抱的姿势撕开保护膜，黏糊糊的液体挤到手中，从指缝中滴落，他随手将瓶子丢到一边，裹有甜橙味润滑液的中指钻入穴口。  
“这里，”进去一个指节长短，影山停下来，声音在日向的身后响起，“尾巴呢？”问完再往里顶进一节。  
他今天似乎很有耐心，像吃饱喝足的大猫，竟然有些懒散，不急不躁地破开阻碍前进的穴肉，让手指停留在后穴里。  
不痛不痒，还不如像往常一样粗暴来得好些。日向动了动腰，对方游刃有余的模样令他觉得自己成为了被彻底操控的一方，他仰头，嘴唇错开最近的耳朵，舔了舔影山的下颔，笨笨的爪子拍了拍前者的后脑，声音放得极轻，只有贴着耳朵才能听到：“掉了。”  
他呼了口气，继续说：“你帮我找一条。”  
眼见呼吸喷洒到的耳垂越来越红，他满意地蹭了蹭影山的脸，心里多少有了些“赢了”的感觉，攀着影山的脖颈上下动作，每次向上时胸前的铃铛便从对方的胸肌上滚过，挺起的乳粒与坚硬的圆环隔着衣服摩擦；向下坐时体内的手指按到敏感点，带来酥痒的丝丝快意，性器戳弄着影山的小腹，仿佛在用最下流的骚扰方式。  
“怎么了影山君，”他平复着呼吸，用上捉弄的调调，“呆掉了？”  
被点名的人将他拉开，挂着牵引绳腕带的手圈住项圈，另一手从小穴内拔出来，润滑液被他带到了地毯上，点上一小圈暗色。  
他倾身下来，舌尖在一脸得逞的人的唇瓣上舔舐，对方配合地张开嘴，勾着他的舌头，在他追上去时往躲开，影山蹙起眉，看见那双眼睛一弯，明显玩得十分开心。  
他不悦地收紧了手上的链子，拽着日向靠近自己，舌头探进口中，压着他不让躲，舌尖扫过牙龈，吮吸着灵巧的舌头，凶猛又深入，夺走了周身的空气。  
窒息感比勒紧项圈还要明显，日向眯着眼睛，影山吻得太深了，他甚至开始感到晕眩，两腿使不上力气。  
前者似是没感觉到他的不适，两根手指捅进后穴里，这一次不再拐弯抹角，手指撑开肉穴，摁压抽插，没过一会就撤了出去，换成更粗的东西。  
影山一边亲他，一边将手中的东西朝他的后穴推，冰凉的温度激得日向睁开了眼，含糊地吐字。  
“好英。” 他的唇舌整被他人含着，说话根本听不清楚，影山却听懂了他的意思，抵着他的舌退开，松开细链，拿起椭圆形的遥控器。  
“这个，好像可以加热……”影山嘀咕，试着按下中间红色的按键，手里的道具倏地震动起来，日向身体绷直，发出一声短促的尖叫，猝不及防地射在了他的睡衣上。  
道具才塞了一半不到，小臂长的尾巴垂在腿边，绒毛沾上了润滑液，前头黑色的小塞子因为震动重新掉了出来。  
影山怔愣地望着失神喘气的日向，道具震动的声音不大，但很清晰，后者从跪直的姿势变为跪坐，遮住了地毯上被润滑液晕染过的地方，他的胸膛起伏，铃铛左右摇晃，嘴巴张开露出里头红艳的舌尖，爪子还搭在影山的腰间，还未从高潮里回过神来。  
后者按了关闭，伸手抹掉下巴被溅射到的精液，像是发现了什么有趣的反应，额头贴着日向的，开始啄吻对方的鼻尖和唇瓣。  
“抱歉，”他语气平平，“按错了。”  
说罢捡起深棕色的尾巴和遥控器，将人抄起来抱到身上，以面对面的姿势坐在床边，再次推开对方的腿，将尾巴塞进后穴里。  
“嗯……”日向反应过来，回吻，“好大。”  
“这是你的尾巴吧。”影山吸吮他的胸部，在铃铛边留下痕迹，“小狗都有尾巴。”  
如小狗的要求，帮他重新把尾巴找回来。  
道具的中间大比两端大，穴口将最大的部分吞进去，剩余的部分也被一点点塞进后穴，留在外面的只剩一条棕黑色的、宛如本来就长在身上的尾巴。  
尾巴悬于下肢之间，根部的毛由于染上黏液而拧在一起，绒毛贴着臀缝，双腿合拢时就在垂于两腿之间。  
影山叮嘱小狗夹紧，这次按对了加热键，手指钻进看起来过于可爱的手套里与对方十指相扣，推力顶开手套，日向的手重获自由。  
虽然是小狗，但不是那么像，影山望着交扣的十指，今天的问题又多又烦：“为什么小狗的尾巴不会摇……不会翘起来？”  
“那是…当然的、吧！”日向牢牢地牵着他，后穴每一次收缩，尾巴便被吞吃进去一些，再坠回来，“好热…好热。”  
那是当然的。  
影山吻了吻日向头顶上的尖立的耳朵，再撩了撩他垂地的尾巴，在萌系风格的爪子被舍弃，小自己一圈的手掌重回视线时他就懂了。  
这根本不是小狗啊。  
只是伪装成乖狗狗的狼。  
但猛兽自己似乎没有发现，依然以为自己还是一只没有危险的小狗，伏在他的身上，发出幼犬才会有的撒娇声。  
门外的雪纳瑞不耐烦了，对着门板吼叫，影山就着这个姿势抱起日向，起身时晃了晃才走到门边，门锁哒啦一声开了，雪纳瑞扑上来抱人类的裤腿，吼叫自然变成了嘤嘤声，摇着尾巴眼巴巴地望着人类。  
日向紧张得双腿盘紧，尾巴不住向上提，雪纳瑞歪了歪脑袋，好奇地伸出爪子扒拉，尾巴被它勾着往外扯了些。  
“啊！”日向环紧胳膊，连忙用力收缩，慌张道，“别动，别扯！”  
影山用脚拨开雪纳瑞，替它打开自动喂食器，趁它进食时毫不留情地锁上门，又把它关在了门外。  
然后在光线昏暗的屋子里捕捉到日向的眼睛，问：“你饿了吗？”  
对方直视他灼热的目光，忽然尝到一点满足的甜头，没了手套的束缚，日向灵活的手指解开他的睡衣的第一颗扣子，眼里的光不因在暗中而黯淡，如同等待猎物许久的危险犬科，亮出啃食骨髓而尖利的獠牙。  
“饿了。”他回应。  
“哦。”前者点点头，与他接吻，这次专注地舔他左右两颗牙齿，两人抱在一起，水声与铃铛声持续地在耳畔轮放，地毯挠得脚心有些泛痒。  
影山拉着长绳坐在床边，放任自己养得“小狗”扯掉他的衣服，急切地吻他的脖子，从内向外的热度逼得对方额前沁出汗水，有些湿的掌心胡乱地在他的胸前摸索。  
日向坐在床沿边，嘴角抵着人类兴奋的性器，抬眸望向影山，像是训练有素的狗狗在等待主人的命令。  
“吃。”主人发话了。  
他张嘴，连同衣物一起含住性器的前头，把衣服舔湿了一片，忍受着体内源源不断的热度，不禁想影山大概早就想这么做了。  
像这样扮演真正的主人，然后对他人发号施令，操纵别人的行为，让所有人都按照他的步调走，掌控局势，掌控情绪，掌控结局，影山好像生来就适合高高在上，赏赐、惩罚，甚至奴役。  
这个人该不会觉醒了奇怪的属性吧。日向想，两手撑着影山的膝盖，叼下裤子，重新含住对方的性器，这次毫无阻碍，他吃进一半，用手圈着剩余的部分套弄，不想被后者把手拿开，紧接着，埋在体内的玩具开始震动。  
玩具埋得不算太深，却刚好停在最敏感的前列腺下方，温热加上密集的震动顶住他，激得他一下松了嘴，张大嘴喘气。  
“影山…关、关掉恩恩……”好舒服，舒服得手指都在使劲，以至于无法再做别的事情。  
充当主人的那方没有答应他的要求，拨开他耷拉在眼皮上的头发，俯身亲吻他的额头，随后坐直身子，更加放肆地调高了一个档次。  
“唔啊啊啊！”  
“小狗，”影山开始解释，“吃东西只能用嘴巴。”  
不仅额头，后背、腿上都蒸出一层薄汗，日向腿软，坐在地上无意让尾巴顶得更深了，脚趾抓到地毯，他咬了一口影山的大腿，津液从嘴角流到腿上，爽得嗓子有些发抖：“先停下…嗯先…先停下……”  
处于上方的主人对小狗的行为而发怒，默不作声地按下遥控器上的加号，腿上一疼，是他的小狗又在咬他。  
“而且，”影山隔开他的嘴，道貌岸然地继续说，“小狗不会说话，只会说‘汪’。”  
影山真是坏掉了。日向咬他的手，见他又要去碰遥控器，连忙放开他，一口含住嘴边的性器，舌头重压在柱身上，深得顶到舌根。  
混蛋影山，绝对要他好看。日向愤恨地想，牙齿不小心磕碰到口中的阴茎，后穴里的道具突地震动得更强烈，他的嘴被性器充满，吞吐间发出闷闷的鼻音，此刻倒更像幼犬的撒娇了。  
里面动得太厉害，液体间或挤出体外，弄得尾巴原本顺滑的毛乱七八糟，他掐着影山的腹肌，宣泄般地吸吮着，直到手背上收到一滴液体，是影山的汗。  
他腮帮酸涩，前后的小口都要承受不住侵犯了，抬起眼睛，含含糊糊地对影山说：“快点啊……！”  
“我饿了。”第二句相对清晰，且效果显著，影山不知趁着什么空挡，将强度推到了最高，拉紧日向的项圈，连腰部都开始挺动，自若的表情终于从脸上消失了，取而代之的是抿起的双唇，粗重的呼吸，低喃着日向的名字，喉间溢出舒服的哼声。  
谁被约束，谁被驯化，谁被操控。  
谁戴上了项圈，谁握住了锁链，谁发号施令。  
沉溺彼此、受制于彼此，给对方套上自己的项圈，然后拴紧链子，做彼此的主人。  
精液灌进嘴里，日向习惯性地吞咽，嘴巴含了太久，保持着微张的姿势，影山红着脸亲他红肿的唇，发现地毯上全是星点的乳白液体，插在小狗体内的尾巴还在震动，日向的思绪还未回笼，不时便跟着颤抖。  
影山思索了片刻平日里的所见，对小狗完成任务时的措辞斟酌再三，随后亲了亲日向的眼睫，别扭来得不合时宜：“……乖狗狗。”  
下一秒，乖狗狗就咬破了他的唇瓣，好似搞清楚自己是一只狼了，舔走唇上的血液，恨恨道：“快拿出来！”  
“日向……你这家伙！”影山不甘地啃咬回去，手臂绕到前者的身后攥住尾巴，毫不犹疑地拔了出来，他的嘴里都是铁锈味，将日向按倒在地，分开对方的双腿便肏了进去，叼着铃铛外扯，再忽地放开，欣赏束缚衣下浅浅的红印，他下身重重地顶弄，咽下一口混着血液的唾沫，“我说过小狗是‘汪汪’吧。”  
“谁会……恩！”被性器肏开穴肉，才感到道具的不够，影山扮演主人扮演得过了头，仿佛听不得忤逆的话，接吻都不做了，手越过他去摸纸箱，里头果然还剩一样东西，仍旧是黑色的皮革，环扣间隙相等的铁圈，包住下巴，在后脑勺扣紧，制约狗狗咬人的口圈，或者说止咬器。  
戴在嘴巴前，嘴巴就无法张开，既不能反驳人类，也不能汪汪叫了。  
尽管不能接吻很遗憾，但换来的反应却十分美味。甜橙的味道充溢鼻尖，日向张不开嘴，又回到只有鼻音的状态，他瞪着影山，反抗止咬器使他露出牙齿，宛若一只不愿屈服的恶狼。  
是影山最喜欢、最难驯服的怪物。  
他正在蛮横地侵犯危险的野兽，性器插入日向的体内，就能看见戴有项圈的漂亮脖颈，布着汗水，如同颁发给他一人的奖杯。  
里面热烫又潮湿，明明不是女人，却有水浇灌在性器上，被肏弄时就会缠紧、迎合，还会趁着他不注意而刻意吮吸，没有比这更热辣的尤物了。  
影山撑在日向的上方，注视他的双眼，眼里是无底的欲望，后者不惧地回以目光，忽然笑了，伸出舌头舔了舔上唇，嘴巴小幅度地开合了一下。  
前者顿了顿，为他摘掉了止咬器，小巧的牢笼脱开的一瞬间，日向反扑到他的上方，跨坐在他的身上，扭动着腰肢，直视他的双眼。  
“汪。”  
影山滞了片刻。  
“汪汪。”  
他反应过来，日向动得太激烈，后面咬得他险些高潮。影山磨了磨牙，咬肌不明显地鼓动，撑起上半身，坐直后同他的小狗相拥。  
随后他的小狗抱着他的头，在他的耳边“汪”了一声，用人类的语言转述：“我还是喜欢这条尾巴。”  
啊。  
没错。  
“毕竟你可是我的小狗。”影山说。  
  
早晨，闹钟没有响，影山揉了揉眼，伸手摸不知道掉到哪去的手机。  
他一动，感到发间有东西偏移了位置，伸手触到一对毛茸茸的尖耳，同时脖子上传来勒紧的感觉，入耳是悉悉索索的声响，他低下头，只见昨日被他攥在手里的黑色链条从自己的脖子上伸至另一头，而皮制的腕带，正挂在一只留有暗红痕迹的手上。  
日向盘腿坐在床尾，笑眯眯地和他打招呼。  
“早上好，我的小猫咪。”  
  



End file.
